The Way You Make Me Feel
by Fabray Davis
Summary: Rachel precisa de um novo membro para o New Directions. O que acontece quando ela descobre que Quinn Fabray sabe cantar? E pior, que ela está aos poucos se apaixonando pela líder de torcida? FABERRY


AU! Quinn não está grávida do Puck.

Quinn e Finn não estão mais namorando.

CAPITULO 1 – YOU JUST KEEP ME HANGIN' ON

Rachel Berry estava nervosa. Ela precisava encontrar novos membros para o New Directions antes que Sue Sylvester armasse um novo plano para acabar com eles. O que o clube precisava era de uma pessoa que estivesse numa posição de poder no colégio. Algum aluno que estivesse no topo da pirâmide do colégio.

Claro, eles tinham os jogadores de futebol Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang e Matt Rutherford, eles até tinham o quarterback Finn Hudson. Mas eles precisavam de alguem que inspirasse confiança e poder. Claro que Rachel tem essas qualidades, mas ela não é exatamente a pessoa mais querida do colégio. De fato, ela está na base da pirâmide social. Abaixo dos nerds, que agora pareciam estar ficando em populares, dos emos, dos góticos e dos seguidores do Bieber.

Indo direto ao ponto, Rachel Berry não é popular. Ela pode até ser a cantora principal do Glee Club, mas quem se importa com isso? Quem vai respeitá-la só por ela participar de um grupinho idiota de adolescentes que cantam e que nunca ganharam nenhuma competição? Sem falar que todo mundo achava que todo mundo no clube é gay. Já haviam rumores de que Kurt e Finn tinham alguma coisa. O primeiro não parecia se importar em desmentir tudo, mas Finn não gostava nada disso. Talvez seja por isso que ele têm começado a flertar com ela. Ou tentar. Sim, porque Finn Hudson e técnicas de sedução nunca se conheceram. De vez em quando durantes os ensaios ela notava o garoto tentando chamar a atenção dela com acenos, ou piscadelas ou até mesmo cantando solos e deixando claro que ele estava dedicando-os para ela. Rachel se sentia bem com alguem finalmente prestando atenção nela, mas alguma coisa parecia errado com Finn. Não exatamente com ele, talvez algo estivesse errado com ela.

Mas voltando ao grande problema que Rachel Berry tem nas mãos. Ela precisa encontrar alguem no topo da pirâmide social. Que esteja mais acima do que jogadores, e mais acima do que Brittany e Santana que por alguma razão decidiram entrar no clube. Aparentemente Brittany pensou que seria uma boa idéia entrar no clube porque talvez ela pudesse cantar músicas sobre patos (apesar da garota dizer que não conhece nenhuma música sobre patos) e Santana simplesmente seguiu a outra. O que não é uma grande surpresa já que a loira e a latina estão sempre juntas. SEMPRE.

A garota estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que nem notou que havia andado por quase todo o corredor vazio, indo parar na frente do banheiro feminino. Aquele era um banheiro que ela não gostava de usar porque estava normalmente cheio de gente, e na maioria das vezes é onde as lideres de torcida tomam banho. Não que Rachel tivesse algum problema com dividir o banheiro com elas, mas a garota não acha legal entrar num banheiro cheio de meninas populares quando ela estava banhada em raspadinha. Mas já era tarde mesmo, não havia mais ninguém no colégio, então não teria problema algum se ela entrasse no banheiro apenas para ajeitar seus cabelos e depois ir embora.

O banheiro estava vazio (pelo menos parecia estar), como ela havia imaginado. Era incrível a diferença daquele banheiro para os outros. Rachel estava acostumada a usar os banheiros terríveis do segundo andar do colégio, aqueles que quase ninguém usa. Ela podia se acostumar a usar um banheiro daqueles todos os dias, mas era obvio que as populares não iam querer que alguem como ela respirasse o mesmo ar que elas. Especialmente aquela garota que havia atormentado Rachel durante todos esses anos. A capitã das líderes de torcida, devotada católica, presidente do clube de celibato, e a garota mais popular do colégio. Ela tambem já foi namorada do quarterback Finn Hudson. Os dois eram o casal perfeito, claro que eles teriam de ser porque eram a combinação perfeita. Os alunos mais populares do colégio, até parecia clichê. Mas o que ninguém esperava era o termino do namoro de forma tão rápida. Quinn simplesmente disse a ele que não agüentava mais ele seguindo ela como um cachorrinho e que estava cansada de se esconder dele. Finn pareceu um pouco confuso, mas a garota não esperou para ver se ele entendia e saiu no estilo Quinn Fabray, andando enquanto as pessoas abriam caminho para ela.

Rachel nunca foi próxima da garota. Para falar a verdade Quinn nunca fez nada demais com ela. Claro que sempre que jogavam raspadinha nela a outra garota estava lá, mas ela nunca se acabava de rir como Santana, Karofsky, Noah e até mesmo Finn. Ela simplesmente dava um sorisso e rolava os olhos quando viam Santana e Noah fazendo um hi-five. Ela tambem fazia alguns comentários ofensivos. As vezes chamando ela de "Rupaul" ou "Treasure Trail" ou até mesmo "Man Hands". Os três apelidos estão na larga lista que Santana fez especialmente para Rachel.

Mas tinha alguma coisa na capitã das lideres de torcida que intrigava Rachel. Talvez fosse o fato dela ser muito bonita. E quando ela diz muito bonita, ela quer dizer uma das garotas mais bonitas que ela já viu na vida. E Rachel Berry não é a única pessoa que pensa assim. Ela podia ver o jeito que os garotos olham para ela, principalmente Noah Puckerman, como se eles quisessem ela, enquanto as garotas olham como se quisessem ser ela. Outra coisa intrigante é como a loira consegue participar de tantas atividades extracurriculares e ainda ter tempo para ser a filha perfeita e a aluna perfeita, sim porque Quinn Fabray, assim como Artie Abrams e Rachel Berry, está na lista dos cinco melhores alunos do William McKinley High. Além disso tinha o corpo da garota. Rachel ficou vermelha só de lembrar das inúmeras vezes que ela se pegou observando a garota fazendo a rotina das lideres de torcida, ou quando ela se alonga nas aulas de educação física e uma parte dos seus abdomens torneados fica visível.

De repente o barulho de um chuveiro sendo aberto tirou Rachel dos seus pensamentos. A garota tomou um susto, afinal ela pensava que estava sozinha ali. Mas o seu maior espanto foi quando ela ouviu uma voz cantando, suavemente, em um dos chuveiros. A morena decidiu então que uma grande oportunidade estava sendo dada a ela, e como ela é Rachel Berry ela não podia recusar. A garota foi andando lentamente até chegar na frente do chuveiro de onde estava saindo a voz. Ela só conseguiu ver uma pequena parte das costas da garota (sim, porque a portinha do chuveiro cobria o resto) e os cabelos loiros da menina que estavam cheios de shampoo enquanto ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Foi então que a diva finalmente reconheceu a música.

_Set me free, why don't cha babe  
Let me be, why don't cha babe  
'Cause you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin' on  
Now you don't really want me  
You just keep me hangin' on_

Claro que a voz da garota não era tão boa assim. Ok, quem ela estava enganando? A voz era boa sim, não tão boa quanto a dela, mas era linda. O que essa menina precisava era de um pouco de prática e Rachel não podia negar que ela adora um desafia, então seria divertido praticar um pouco com ela. Além disso, ela estava usando o banheiro das "populares" certo? Ela deveria ser popular e isso com certeza resolveria o grande problema que ela tem. Ou tinha.

_You say although we broke up  
You still wanna be just friends  
But how can we still be friends  
When seeing you only breaks my heart again  
And there ain't nothing I can do about it_

Rachel decidiu então se sentar em um dos bancos que ficam na frente dos chuveiros. Talvez ela devesse sair dali e esperar a garota sair do banheiro e estar totalmente vestida para fazer seu convite. Mas ela não podia sair dali sabendo que a garota ainda estava cantando. Ela decidiu então que só ia esperar a música terminar e ela sairia de fininho, com suas habilidades de espiã, e esperaria do lado de fora do banheiro, pronta para explicar os benefícios de estar no Glee Club (o que ela devia pensar rapidamente) e elogiar a voz da garota. Elogios sempre ajudam e Rachel ia fazer de tudo para ter aquela garota no seu clube. Apesar dela nem saber quem está cantando.

_Woo, set me free, why don't cha babe  
Woo, get out my life, why don't cha babe  
__'Cause you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin' on_

A diva teve que se controlar para não rir quando a loira desconhecida começou a fazer uma dançinha no começo do refrão. Ela não podia culpar a garota já que ela pensava que estava sozinha no banheiro. De repente ela viu que o cabelo dela não estava mais coberto de shampoo e ela podia ver aqueles fios loiros melhor. Alguma coisa naqueles cabelos parecia familiar para Rachel. Mas claro que parecia, a menina freqüenta a WMKS, elas devem ter se encontrado nos corredores milhares de vezes, podem até freqüentar as mesmas aulas. Claro que aquele cabelo loiro é familiar.

_You claim you still care for me  
But your heart and soul needs to be free  
Now that you've got your freedom  
You wanna still hold on to me  
You don't want me for yourself  
So let me find somebody else_

_Heeey!_

Ok, talvez houvesse uma outra razão para o fato de Rachel reconhecer aquele cabelo que não fosse o fato de que as duas freqüentam o mesmo colégio. Aquela voz... Ela já havia ouvido aquela voz. Não foi cantando, claro, mas falando. Algumas pessoas podiam dizer que a voz de alguem cantando e a voz de alguem falando são muito diferentes, mas para a morena não era tanto assim. A outra já parecia estar terminando o banho, mas Rachel Berry não ia sair dali ainda. Ela adorava um desafio, e agora aquela desconhecida estava intrigando a garota. Ela precisava descobrir de quem era aquela voz antes de ver realmente o rosto dela.

_Why don't you be a man about it  
And set me free  
Now you don't care a thing about me  
You're just using me_

Rachel começou então a pensar em todas as garotas loiras do colégio. Mas era melhor pensar nas garotas populares. Ela decidiu pensar então nas lideres de torcida. Tinha Brittany, mas aquela não era a voz dela. Tambem tinha Theresa e Bevin, mas nunca havia ouvido a voz de nenhuma das duas, então não fazia sentido.

_Go on, get out, get out of my life  
And let me sleep at night_

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento tentando lembrar de todas as garotas que são lideres de torcida. Por estar com os olhos fechados ela não percebeu o chuveiro sendo fechado (pelo visto sua audição tambem não estava funcionando naquele momento). Ela continuou pensando até que uma imagem veio a sua cabeça. Não, não podia ser. Era... Impossível.

_'Cause you don't really love me_

Quinn Fabray.

_You just keep me hangin' on..._

- QUINN? – Rachel não percebeu que havia falado o nome da menina tão alto, só notou quando a loira, enrolada apenas em uma toalha, deu um pulo (que em outras circunstancias Rachel teria achado bem engraçado) e olhou assustada para ela.

- Berry? O que você está fazendo aqui, sentada, me olhando tomar banho?

Droga, agora Rachel Berry estava ferrada.


End file.
